partners in crime
by minimonkey12
Summary: what happens when general grievous is left in charge of the Sith's key to dominating the Galaxy? strange occurrences and hilarious misadventures that's what! please review!
1. The Babysitter

The _Malevolence_ was in the Outer Rim after a long fight with three Republic battle cruisers.  
Maintenance droids were hard at work in the engine room, where the ship had taken most of the damage. The commander of the ship for who the battle droids referred to as General Grievous was currently on the bridge.  
On the bridge stood a tall, yet elderly man who emitted an air of authority nobody dared to question this man, not even the General.  
"General, our last attack left us crippled quite severely," spoke the elderly man named Count Dooku, alias Darth Tyranus.  
"My Lord, the only reason that we are left like this as we are now is because these pathetic heaps of scrap can't follow even the simplest of orders!" the General spat back with an awful lot of venom in his words. The Count walked over to him and slapped him as hard as he could across the metal mask.  
Every droid stopped what they were doing. This was going to be good.  
"Do not take your anger out on me, if you have a problem contact Lord Sidious!" Dooku said bitterly.  
Grievous stood there, motionless. It was taking all his will-power suppress his rage and control himself. He turned around and started to walk to the other side of the bridge. As he did that and things returned to normal, a lady clad in a dark cloak entered the bridge.  
"Master, I have returned from my mission," said the cloaked figure.  
"Very good, my apprentice," praised Dooku, calmly." He turned to Grievous. "See, General?" he mused, mockingly. "You should take a page out of Ventress' book."  
Grievous stood there trying to cope with his rage suddenly something fell on him which made him fall to the ground. Dooku and Asajj Ventress turned around and looked at what had hit him. Their eyes widened when they realized what it was. Before they could truly react Grievous, in his rage threw the object into a battle droid.  
"GENERAL!" they both shouted as he continued his journey to the object with lightsaber in hand. He was about to slice it into three equal pieces when his lightsaber was intercepted only by Dooku's quick reflexes. When this happened, Grievous quickly withdrew his lightsaber and, for the first time, actually looked at the object that had hit him.  
As he looked upon the object, he realized that it was no object but a child! A little girl no more than six wearing a black dress that reached her knees. "Ventress, call for a medical droid immediately!" commanded Count Dooku.

**In the infirmary...**  
The girl came too after four days in a coma. When she opened her eyes, she panicked. She didn't know where she was or anything. When the medical droid came in to check on its patient, it was greeted with a sharp implement pointed at its head.  
"Please ma'am" begged the droid. "For your own safety please remain in the bed. You are not in good condition."  
"Where am I?" asked the girl, anger slowly rising.  
"You are on board the _Malevolence_, ma'am," replied the droid.  
"What's the _Malevolence_?!" demanded the girl, not lowering the implement one inch.  
"The _Malevolence_ is a Separatist battle cruiser commanded by the great General Grievous," the droid replied, unfazed by the threat before it.  
Before the questions and answers could go on any further, two B-1 battle droids walked in and grabbed the girl by the arms and dragged her to the bridge.  
On the bridge, she was greeted by the sight of more battle droids at the consoles keeping the ship intact. Right at the far end was a towering figure in a grey cape, metal plates, a fierce-looking white mask, and yellow reptilian-like eyes.  
"Sir, the prisoner has awakened," said one of the droids to Grievous.  
The cyborg only nodded. He then ordered the droids to leave them. They replied only with "Roger, Roger".  
As Grievous started one of his usual coughing fits, he turned around to look at the prisoner. "So, you finally came to..."  
The girl stood there, motionless in his presence as silent as the grave. When Grievous didn't get an answer, he brought one of his lightsabers to his right hand, activated it, and pointed the tip of the blade at the girl's face.  
She fell down, trying desperately to get back on her feet. Grievous grabbed her left leg and pulled her back. She screamed bloody murder, all the while with Grievous laughing with amusement.  
It was then that Count Dooku interfered and grabbed Grievous' sword arm, forcing him to put deactivate his weapon. The girl, now back on her feet had tears welling in the corners of her eyes.  
The old man approached the girl, who by now was starting to cry from the bruise that was starting to appear on her ankle. "What's your name, child?" he asked with kindness tightly coiled around each of his words.  
"S-s-y-y-ana," the girl stuttered.  
"Well, Mistress Syana, welcome aboard the _Malevolence_," replied Dooku. "Ventress, make sure she stays here on the bridge and make sure she stays safe. I must contact my master immediately." And with that he walked out of the bridge.  
Syana stood there, watching the droids go about their routines when she suddenly felt the courage to ask a question. "What are those things on your belt?"  
Ventress looked down at her belt. She tried her best not to look impatient. "It's called a lightsaber," she replied as she took one off her belt and activated the blade.  
Suddenly a droid came crashing through into the bridge. "General. Count Dooku requests your presence right away."  
Grievous just pushed it aside as he stormed of down the hallway, coughing.

In the comm room was a hologram of Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. "Nice to see you, General," he spoke, his voice as low as a predator's growl. "I have reviewed the blood sample that Lord Tyranus has sent me and quite frankly, I'm stunned."  
"What is so surprising about the girl's blood if I may ask, Lord Sidious?" asked the General.  
"This child possesses the largest amount of midi-chlorians I have ever countered it even surpasses young Skywalker's..."  
At this point. both Dooku and Grievous' eyes widened and stared at each other.  
"B-but how is that even possible?!" stuttered Dooku.  
"I cannot say," Sidious replied. "The only conclusion that I can come to is that she is the embodiment of the Force. General Grievous, I trust that you will take care of her."  
Hearing like he was going to have another surgery from his personal medical droid, Grievous let out a coughing fit and slammed his fist against the wall. After he recovered from his little coughing fit, he blurted out, "This is _outrageous!_ Why should I have to babysit this child?!"  
Both Dooku and Sidious gave him a look that said that if he refused, he would be turned into scrap. And so, he backed down.  
"Master" said Dooku, "if I may ask what was her midi-chlorian count?"  
"It was just over eight million" he replied. "Whether this is a malfunction of the diagnostics or not, I shall find out shortly."  
Dooku's eyes looked like they were about to launch themselves from their sockets.  
"And one more thing before we end our conversation..." Sidious paused before continuing: "The Jedi must never find out about her."  
And with that said, the hologram disappeared.  
Grievous was skulking on the bridge; he _hated_ the idea of babysitting!  
Syana was still on the bridge. She was looking out into the deep reaches of space.  
It was then that Dooku decided to speak up/ "Syana, I have discussed the situation with my master and he believes that you should be in the care of General Grievous."  
Hearing the Count's words, both grievous and Syana looked at him. Grievous just sighed and turned away while Syana was still looking at Dooku.  
"Are you insane?!" she snapped. "He almost killed me!"  
Count Dooku said nothing. He just gave her a stern look. He was nothing, if not persuasive.  
And so the adventures of Grievous' babysitting job began.


	2. Reinforcements

**Chapter 2: reinforcments**

**The malevolence was now fully functional and the ion cannon was primed and ready for battle. Grievous and Syana were on the bridge when an unexpected transmission came through: general we are in desperate need of re-enforcements! Cried out a droid before it was cut down by a that point the transmission was lost and the general let out a fearsome roar out of his vocaliser, which caught Syana off guard and made her jump. "WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?!" screamed grievous in his little hissy-fit for which he was renowned for. His eyes were as cold as ice yet ablaze with fire. This was a mood in which anything or anyone near him was in danger of his wrath. You, droids! Boomed grievous as he pointed at the terrified droids flying the ship. Set a course for Felucia immediately! Roger, roger! They replied as they activated the hyperdrive.**

**On Felucia, the droid armies were all but depleted. Only three thousand were left standing and operational holding what little ground they could against the republic. As a shuttle landed in CIS territory, the commanding droid leader greeted a very angry if not homicidally insane general grievous who was NOT happy followed closely but little Syana. "What's the situation lieutenant?" growled grievous with eyes that were like daggers thirsting for blood (or droid oil in this case).**

**"****Sir" replied the droid "the republic has taken out our main defences as well as tunnelled under our defences"**

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield…**

**General Kenobi our spies have spotted general grievous as well as a little girl that is possibly a hostage sir! Reported captain Rex. Good work Rex! Replied general Kenobi "Anakin see if you and Ahsoka can find any way to rescue that child" said Kenobi "yes master I'll see what I can do" replied Anakin. "Master? Said Ahsoka why would grievous have a child tag along behind him? It doesn't make sense" Anakin looked at Ahsoka as she did the same. Well either way we have to rescue that child! She's in grave danger! Stated Kenobi Generals! Cried a clone trooper the enemy is moving! **

**Take positions! Ordered another trooper. The other troopers did so without hesitating one second. The droids started their attack by launching shrapnel into enemy territory striking down many clones. At this point what was left of the clones proceeded in advancing on the droid army. "So I guess this is where the fun begins!" chuckled Ahsoka as she ran out onto the battlefield, lightsaber extended. "Ah, will that padawan of yours EVER learn patience, Anakin?" asked Kenobi the only reply that he got from Skywalker was a smug smile that he knew all too well.**

**Ah sir the enemy is cutting us down too quickly we cannot hold this defence much longer! Stated a droid to general grievous. Grievous replied by ripping out its circuits. Suddenly from out of nowhere Skywalker and Kenobi appeared. Grievous! Cried out Syana. The fearsome general span around, lightsabers blazing. Bring it on Jedi slime! He shouted as he preceded his attack on the Jedi. While the fight between grievous and the two Jedi raged on, Syana ran away from it all until her lungs and legs were on fire. In the distance she could hear the sounds of war and destruction as it rang through her ears then a thought had occurred to her: where the hell was she? She was lost and she knew it. **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Lost

**Ch. 3: lost**

**"****Give it up Grievous you can't win!" Stated Anakin "never will I surrender to scum!" Grievous growled back like a cat attacking its was at this moment that Kenobi entered their little "conversation" "then tell me something grievous where is that child?" As grievous pushed Anakin off himself he started looking around franticly searching under the flora and fauna, under rocks, anywhere that could hide something. Oh dear force! He screamed at the top of his vocaliser Syana?! Where are you?! He called out franticly, a note of worry tightly coiled around each of his words. Anakin and obi wan just looked at each other, exchanging their thoughts through their expressions. "Jeez is this guy really grievous cause this is not the grievous I know!" "Anakin there's no time to lose! If grievous is worried about this girl then she's probably connected with the sith!" after a few minutes or so of exchanging confused looks at one another they decided to split up and search. Meanwhile leaving grievous to search by himself. **

**Wow this place is huge! Thought Syana as she walked through and under the plant life. As she was walking she heard strange noises coming from behind her and the feeling of being watched by unseen eyes. Suddenly she stopped, listening to the sounds made by the animals on this planet. It was then that fear gripped her very core as she felt something, as if a hand made out of ice had grabbed her by the shoulder. Slowly she looked up only to find nothing. "Phew must've been my imagination" she said as she exhaled a sigh of relief. She kept walking, her instincts screaming out to her telling her to run as fast as she could though she ignored them. She couldn't help but let her mind wander into what was on this planet. What was it that made this planet thrive with life but felt like it was draining her of her own life force? It was then that she let her instincts take over and ran as fast as she possibly could back in the direction of where the battle was taking place. Her feet were numb and her lungs were on fire but she kept on running, knowing full well that there was something on this planet that meant her harm. **

**Obi wan ran straight back to where Rex and the other troopers were holding their position. As he slid down into one of the trenches where they were he cried out to them. "Rex! Assemble a small party of volunteers ASAP!" Rex looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. "Uh…general may I ask why?" he replied Kenobi answered his question "because grievous is searching for that child that was spotted with him and it's important that we retrieve her before the enemy does!" "Right general. Waxer, boil!" shouted Rex as they both retreated to the safety of the trench once more. "Yes captain?" they both answered as if on cue. Come with me the general has given us a special mission and without any questions or remarks they were filled in on what the mission was.**

**Syana could soon hear the sounds of lightsabers clashing in the distance as well as the sounds of gunfire which at this point had filled the air. Suddenly she hit the ground. She was unable to move or feel anything she couldn't move and she couldn't scream it was then that she closed her eyes involuntarily and began to dream.**

**To be continued…**


	4. Breakfast

**Ch4 :**

**A transmission from count dooku quickly reached grievous despite the republic jamming their communications array. "General, my master has requested that the child be delivered to him" at this grievous' eyes went wide "master I …" but before grievous could speak anymore he collapsed to the ground. Unconscious. "General grievous are you okay?" said one of the droids. Count Dooku thought that grievous was trying to avoid him by playing dead and so he quickly ordered one of grievous' magna guards to stab him with its electro staff. Nothing not even a twitch from grievous it was like he really was dead "grievous stop playing around and answer me!" Shouted the count. It was then that one of the battle droids noticed that the general's heart had stopped and that he wasn't breathing at all. "Count Dooku I regret to inform you that the general's heart and lungs are no longer functioning" but it had fallen on deaf ears as the count had ended his transmission.  
Ahsoka fall back! Cried Anakin to his padawan "but master we've got them on the run!" "There's something bigger going on snips! Retreat to the trenches and I'll explain everything!" he angrily retorted to his defiant padawan learner. As Ahsoka and her master retreated to the safety of the trenches they were greeted by general Kenobi who was not very pleased. "Anakin what have I told you-"general Kenobi waxer and boil have located the child and have returned safely sir!" "Very good rex" replied Kenobi "take me to them ""yes sir! " Replied rex as he saluted his superior.  
Syana was lying on a medical table in the very bowels of the trenches asleep she couldn't hear, feel or see what was happening to her body but she could sense everything through the force. Master Kenobi walked over to where she lay and touched her on the cheek. "Such a fragile little thing" whispered Kenobi to himself as his eyes showed the look of sympathy and sadness but yet so fragile that even the tiniest little feather could shatter it like a mirror. "Master who do you think this girl is?" asked Ahsoka as she looked up at her master. "I don't know snips but when she disappeared grievous practically fell to pieces" replied Anakin. "Anakin I think that we should contact master yoda on this recent turn of events" stated master Kenobi.  
"Interesting this is" said a hologram of master yoda as he gently stroked his chin. It was then that master Windu interfered.  
Grievous awoke on a soft bed laced with blue silk sheets that shone a brilliant blue when touched by the sun. As he collected himself, he started to hear a woman singing a lullaby. He followed the lullaby to the kitchen where he was greeted with a smile from a rather familiar face. There, sitting at the table not three feet from him was Syana. "Take a seat general" said a young kaleesh "who are you? "Growled grievous as he reached out a hand and grabbed the kaleesh by the shoulder. At this, the kaleesh span around, lig sword in hand and poised at the general's throat. Their eyes met, two great warriors, locked in a heated moment that could last for a lifetime. As grievous was thrown against the wall, the kaleesh took off its mask to reveal something that, as soon as grievous' eyes lay upon its face, a surge of overwhelming joy and shock conquered his much as to make him hug the kaleesh! Oh Qymaen why did you leave me? Said the kaleesh to the general in such a way that it made him feel like the invincible force (you know kinda like the scene in every movie where the hero kisses the girl and they live happily ever after)…. Oh Ronderu…. **

**To be continued.**


	5. The Mansion

**Chapter 5: **

**Aboard the malevolence, count Dooku started to pace anxiously across the bridge. "Sir, the enemy has immobilised the general and our forces have been severely decimated" the corners of the count's mouth turned into a malicious frown that, if strained any further would shatter his face into a thousand pieces like a mirror…**

**Syana, grievous and ronderu sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. Syana had fresh pancakes that were laced with blue berries and cinnamon while ronderu had bacon and toast with a freshly squeezed, ice cold glass of orange juice. Grievous just sat there watching them both stuff their faces with food while reading the newspaper. After breakfast they all went to the garden that resembled a traditional Chinese garden that was in full bloom. The scent of cherry blossoms filled the air with their sickly sweet aroma while the bamboo fluttered in the soft gentle breeze. **

**Master Kenobi was walking through the muddy trenches thinking about the incident with grievous and the child. Who was she? and why would grievous care so much?. He suddenly fell to the muddy ground unconscious, without a sound and without reason drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep. **

**[Among the reeds in the cool luxurious pond, Syana sat with her feet in the water as the fish gently nibbled on them. She saw that the fish were playing tag among the reeds and giggled at them. Grievous broke the silence. "We must be getting back to the count now" at this ronderu scowled with such ferocity that it would make lava turn cold. "Why? Why must you leave me again?" she said with great sadness both in her eyes and voice as she seductively enveloped him in her arms. Grievous just looked her coldly, let a low growl escape his vocaliser and gently pushed her away. **

**Kenobi awoke on a giant mushroom that was a bright cherry red in colour and covered in little white spots. He then turned and fell from the fungus. When he looked up he saw in the far distance, a great mansion that shone brilliantly in the sunlight. He stared at the sight before him drinking in all the sights and sounds that surrounded him. As he stood up and started to approach the mansion.**

**As day quickly turned to night, ronderu returned to the kitchen to prepare the evening meal while grievous and Syana played go fish in the library. As the doorbell sounded through the great hallowed halls of the estate, Ronderu called out to Syana to let the guest in. as she left the library, Syana merrily skipped down the hallway to the foyer and opened the door. As Kenobi stepped through the door grievous came down the hallway into the foyer. When he locked eyes with Kenobi, he growled out his name in pure frustration. "Kenobi".**

**To be continued…**


	6. Dinner Time

**Ch6: dinner time**

**As they sat at the dinner table, grievous and Kenobi never once lost eye contact, each barely moving a muscle. One expecting the other to pull a fast one. Syana sat at the head of the table as Ronderu brought out the roast chicken and vegetables. When she had finished bringing out the evening meal and sat down, they eagerly started to shovel food into their mouths (minus Grievous obviously) grievous just sat there with his "chin" resting on the back of his hands that were neatly folded together watching as both Syana and Kenobi shovelled food into their mouths intently. He stared at them through squinted eyes of malice and vengeance. It was a quiet night and the two moons outside shone with a beautiful yet sad glow. After dinner they retired to the west drawing room for tea. **

**As Kenobi sat In front of the warm crackling fire place sipping his fresh vanilla tea, grievous pacing up and down the length of the room in one of his famous "moods". Both had their light sabres' at the ready for "aggressive negotiations" which was probable any minute. Syana wasn't even concerned with them as she happily stacked coloured blocks into a tower. After the fire was nothing more than smouldering ash, they retired to the rooms in which they were assigned. As the hours past, Kenobi couldn't sleep as his mind was plagued with a question. What purpose did she serve the separatists?**

**He dismissed these thoughts with a sigh and rolled onto his side and finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.**

**A shrill, blood curdling scream pierced the silent night like a newly sharpened butcher knife cutting through a carcass.**

**Lightsabers in hand, Kenobi and Grievous quickly rushed to the source of the scream. Syana's room. Running on adrenaline, grievous kicked the door down without hesitation and what he saw shocked him to his very core. There was Syana being choked by Ronderu but not the Ronderu that had welcomed them, more like a remnant of her with black tentacles surging from her back and eyes that glowed a fierce red. Her size had drastically changed as well for now she easily surpassed grievous' height and stood at an amazing 10ft tall and her body was twisted and distorted beyond what any accident could cause. She was nothing short a nightmare. Grievous took a step back. Pure unadulterated fear was what determined that decision. Kenobi saw the monstrosity and fear quickly overcame him as well. Suddenly without warning, Ronderu sent forth a barrage of tentacles at grievous and Kenobi. They both swung their Lightsabers and successfully amputated the tentacles but alas their efforts were in vain for they quickly grew back with an extra tentacle like a hydra. Kenobi and Grievous were seized by them and suspended in the air in the great hall. As they struggled to break free, the tentacles gradually started to squeeze them like a boa constrictor.**

**As she walked into the great hall still carrying them all, Ronderu let out a horrible, despicable laugh that fell nothing short of demonic within the echoing hall. "Oh dear, I seem to have found some unwanted pests lurking were they shouldn't be" she said mockingly. "Ordinarily I'd kill all of you and leave it at that but, in my solitude, I've grown quite bored and require some entertainment" she continued with a look of whimsy in her soulless red eyes. She released Syana from her grasp.**

** "****How bout we play a game?"**

**To be continued…**


	7. The Game

**Chapter 7:****the Game**

**As Syana picked herself off the ground, a tentacle grabbed her wrist and drew her in front of ronderu. Ronderu eyed Syana with amusement and arrogance. "Since this is my house I'll set down the conditions" she growled out in her demonic voice. "If I win, both you and Grievous shall remain here with me in this mansion forever" she growled with an air of sadistic amusement about her. As she heard Ronderu's condition, Syana looked her in the eye for the first time and stated her conditions "and if I win, we all get to leave. No if's or but's about it!" she said with reckless determination. Ronderu let out a low growl as she thought about the conditions. " fine but we will play how I choose!" she boomed as she quickly disappeared letting them all go. A huge barrier in the form of a ring appeared which separated grievous and Kenobi from little Syana. The room in which these events had occurred faded into black. At the end of the room in which they were, stood a small wooden door that was painted with pink, cyan, light yellow and a light green. The doors age showed through cracks and chipped paint which when touched turned to ash. But the most striking yet disturbing feature was the door knob for it was no ordinary knob but instead a blood shot eyeball which seemed to stare aimlessly at her. **

**In the trenches…**

**Master Kenobi's unconscious body lay outstretched on a bed where a medical droid was monitoring both Syana and his condition as Skywalker and padawan Tano watched in anxious silence. Skywalker's mind all the while searching his memories of the Jedi achieves for anything that might even resemble what they were holding witness to. "Ahsoka" Skywalker whispered softly under his breath just loud enough for her to hear "yes master?" she replied in the same whispering tone as she awaited her master's orders. After a silence that felt like an eternity he finally replied "contact master Yoda and tell him that we require his knowledge of the force immediately" Ahsoka replied with only a slight bow and then proceeded off down the canal of the trench. In the communications sector of the trenches, a holo-conference was well underway. "hmm interesting this is" said master Yoda in a voice that clearly had concern coiled around each word. "The dark side of the force I sense" he continued as he gently stroked his chin pondering what to do about these circumstances. "master, we're running out of time!" stated Ahsoka with a hint of desperation in her voice. "Your concern is noted young padawan, but trust in the force, we must." Replied master Yoda. Seeing the look of despair on Asoka's face, made a request that unbeknownst to them would forever change the clone wars. **

**…**

**As Syana delved deeper into the decaying world, she began to realise that it strangely resembled that of the Malevolence's interior with its dull grey steel walls with mummified remains covering the walls. Old broken droids and the rotting corpses of clones and Jedi filled the hallways with the pungent smell of death. As she cautiously walked through the debris, she came across the starboard hanger where more bodies were piled upon one another. She decided to skip that section of the ship and instead, headed straight for the bridge. As she neared the entrance of the bridge, the feeling of the icy cold hand upon her shoulder remerged as if telling her not to enter the bridge. This time however she decided to listen. To the right of the door lay the skeleton of a padawan, lightsaber still in hand. With a shaking hand, Syana slowly reached out and grabbed the lightsaber. When she finally did acquire the weapon, the doors of the bridge slid open as if by a great invisible hand. Syana ignited the lightsaber in the darkness of the bridge, the green hue enveloping everything in sight. Examining the consoles, Syana could see that unlike the hanger and the rest of the ship, the bridge was fully operational minus battle droids and of course, General Grievous. Syana was not alone in the bridge. As she slowly walked around examining things further still, she felt something warm and viscous gently land on her right shoulder. As she looked to the origin of the slime, she came face to face with something that looked like nothing she had ever seen before. As it dropped down to confront her Syana could tell immediately what it had once been. The remnant of count Dooku. As she looked into the remnants cold unfeeling eyes, she could see her fate should she fail to win at Ronderu's game. **

**Aboard the Malevolence…**

**In the communications centre, Count Dooku was greeted by a hologram of Darth Sidious. "Lord Tyranus, after much consideration I have determined that the child should be left in my care" a cold shiver ran down Dooku's spine at this comment. When he tried to reply, he discovered a massive lump in his throat. As he gathered himself internally, Dooku replied in a tone that had a slight undertone of fear "Master, the child has grown attached to grievous, keeping her happy would be in our best interest" with a look of pure ire, Sidious quickly snapped "keeping her happy is not in my best interests! Send the girl to me by the next rotation!" as the transmission ended, Dooku breathed out a heavy sigh as he gently pinched the bridge of his nose. **

**To be continued… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :**

**Syana bolted down the hallways of the decayed ****_Malevolence _****ducking and weaving through the decayed debris, the drooling monstrosity hot on her heels. As Syana zipped around the corners of the dead hallways, she remembered the lightsaber still clutched between her small childlike fingers. Spinning around as she activated the weapon, the remnant stopped dead in its tracks, its soulless eyes fixated on the green blade that was headed straight for its head. In one fell swoop, she decapitated the monster. Its deformed head slowly slid of its shoulders and onto the ground. As the creature's body began to decompose at an alarming rate, the environment around Syana gradually turned into the great hall where grievous and Kenobi waited within the barrier. **

**As the trenches started to fill up with more and more wounded, master Skywalker made the decision to withdraw both his and Kenobi's forces and retreat to republic space. As they boarded the wounded, Syana and Kenobi included onto the gunships, the medical droid noticed something on the back of Kenobi's neck.**

**As the medical droid gently examined the anomaly, it soon discovered that it was actually an unknown parasite. Upon trying to remove it, the parasite quickly dug its pinchers even further into its host. As the medical droid was trying to decide the best possible treatment, general Skywalker and padawan Tano entered the trenches infirmary. **


End file.
